Gentle Moments
by Seliphra
Summary: Shizuka and Izaya finally take the next step in their relationship together Izuo, fem!Shizuo, smut, het, fluff, One-shot/drabble


**I wrote this a long time ago as a sample of a het scene for a friend when we were approaching smut since she had never done het before...**

**Figured I would publish it...**  
**Warnings: Het, smut, Izuo, Fem!ShizuoxIzaya, fluff, horrible writing =)  
Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara! or any of it's characters because the story would be infinitely less amazing if I did.  
**

* * *

Izaya smirked as he pressed her lightly into the bed and Shizuka shivered a little as the male nipped along her neck. He slid his hands under her shirt, running them up her soft, perfect skin until he reached the bra underneath, running them over the padded fabric to cup both her breasts lightly, giving each a gentle squeeze before moving his hands further up to slip the shirt clean off her head. He pulled back now to gaze at the sight before him causing her to shift uncomfortably.

"Izaya… stop staring, it's embarrassing!" She grumbled, glaring a little at her boyfriend and soon to be lover.  
"Why would I do that? You're the best sight I've ever seen~" He teased but he meant it too, leaning in to kiss her, their mouths connecting easily as his body pressed into hers perfectly. He legs moved apart a little to accommodate him between them though most of their clothing yet remained much to Izaya's chagrin.

Her arms wrapped around Izaya a little, pinning him to her body though he hardly minded that, his tongue slipping into her mouth easily to taste her. Like strawberries and milk and cigarettes. An odd but tasty combination. He moved from her mouth only once he'd tasted every inch of it and nibbled down her neck onto her left breast as his hands moved to her back to unclasp her bra.

"I-Izaya…" She murmured, watching him nervously but the informant smirked as he slipped the fabric off her and tossed it in the corner somewhere, nuzzling her now bared left breast before sucking lightly on the nipple.

"Ah! Wh-what are you doing?" She giggled as she asked, the sensation strange but pleasurable.  
"Hmmn~? Don't you like it~?" He teased happily.  
"I-I didn't say that…" She murmured sheepishly only causing his smirk to widen into a true smile before he returned his attention to her perfect breasts, his hands caressing her sides gently.

"Y-you take clothing off too!" She said suddenly, causing a light pink to dust her cheeks. Izaya only chuckled and stripped his shirt off to reveal his own toned body, years of fighting Shizuka toning him into shape. She was obviously uncomfortable though, not used to having another see so much of her body.

"I-Izaya… you'll be gentle right…?" She had heard this hurt the first time and Izaya smiled softly, kissing her lips lightly before replying.  
"I promise… if it hurts too much you can tell me to stop too and I will…" He assured her and she nodded, though her heart still raced. Slowly he mover her pants off her, though his mouth seemed rather pre-occupied with her neck and that helped. Her body felt hot now and she could feel her pulse particularly strongly between her legs. Instinctively she pressed her legs closed now, shifting uncomfortably, especially when Izaya drew back to admire the sight of Shizuka in nothing but her panties.

"You're beautiful…" He murmured softly, causing her to avert her gaze but her eyes snapped back when he chuckled.  
"What's so funny?" She asked, suddenly frightened and worried that Izaya didn't really like her after all.  
"Nothing~, you really haven't got much confidence, have you?" He asked. Her body relaxed at how gentle his smile was, how warm his eyes were for once.

"Sh-shut up…" She mumbled and he gave her a look of mock hurt before removing his own pants. She squirmed again at the knowledge that only her panties and his boxers now stopped them doing this but she was excited too.

"Can I touch you?" He asked now, seeing her expression which bordered on fear.  
"Y-yeah… I'm just… nervous…"  
"Ah… it's okay, I did my research carefully. You can learn anything off the internet nowadays…"  
"Y-yeah…" She mumbled though she tensed as his hand slowly slipped up and gently rubbed the fabric that separated their skin.

"Oh my… you're already so wet~" He teased happily and she knew she was blushing more than she ever had in her life before.  
"Sh-shut it…"  
"No, it means you like this~, that makes me happy~" He said running his thumb over where her clitoris would be. Her lips parted slightly at the sensation, as even though it was dulled by the fabric it still felt good. Slowly her legs parted for him he used the back of his index finger, running it the length of her labia before moving his hand away.

"Can I…?" He asked, hoping to remove the article of cloth that blocked him from his prize now. She shivered and nodded quietly lost for words now. Izaya's fingers curled around the hem and gently he slipped them down to reveal her fully. She really was perfect, he decided then, his hand returning to touch her soft flesh.

"Ah!" She shifted a little, her breath catching at the first touch that she could really feel. He moved his thumb in small circles over her clitoris now, delighted at how her eyes became half lidded and her breath quickened.  
"I-Izaya…" She breathed softly, her golden eyes locking on him now, a gentle flush on her cheeks as both her nipples stood straight out in very tempting peaks.

"Feels good?" He purred softly, though his erection was beginning to ache for attention. Still, when she nodded he knew he could wait at least a little longer. He stopped the movements with his thumb now that her legs had parted properly for him and trailed his index finger down before inserting it into her wet folds testingly, curling his finger slightly as he did so using the flat of his palm to stimulate her clitoris again. Her hips shifted up invitingly as he did this, giving him better access and a much better view.

"Ah… Shizuka I can put it in right?" He whined now, glancing at the box of condoms on the dresser.  
"Y-yeah…" She whimpered, though her eyes rested on the boxers he still wore, though they were obviously tented. He continued pleasuring her with his finger while he removed the offending fabric from his person. Shizuka gulped a little at the sight and Izaya grinned when he felt a rush of moisture inside of her.

"Shizu-chan… I love you," He mumbled and she nodded as he removed his finger from her so he could put the condom on. He rolled it on easily enough though it was a pain. Still, he'd rather not risk getting her pregnant right now either.  
"I'm gonna go quickly for the first time… it'll hurt more if I go slow, okay?" He really wished there was a less painful way but it couldn't be helped. She gulped and nodded as he moved between her legs, one hand guiding him to her entrance. When he tried to press inside her though she pulled her hips back automatically with a small grimace of pain.

"S-sorry…" She muttered, though the gesture had been instinctive. Izaya tried again to press inside her but again she jerked away automatically with a small movement of her hips.  
"If you don't want to we can-"  
"I do want to! I do it just… hurts…" She looked upset though it wasn't with Izaya. He smiled and leaned in, claiming her mouth gently. Slowly her tense body relaxed again and Izaya distracted her with that long enough to line himself up again. This time he held her hips in place though and slid himself all the way in with a single thrust.

"Ah!" She winced and tensed up in pain as Izaya struggled not to move inside that glorious heat. Even through the condom he could tell she was incredibly wet despite being in pain. Slowly he moved, giving one or two shallow thrusts to test and make sure she was ready. She certainly wasn't in as much pain though it still hurt for the initial thrusts.

"Sh-Shizuka…" He murmured softly, his left hand fondling her right breast to help distract her some more from any pain and slowly the pleasure began to build, her hips starting to rock slightly with his.  
"Ah! H-haah! I-Izaya!" She shifted her hips slightly again allowing Izaya to stimulate her clitoris again with his right thumb as his mouth worked at her left breast, his teeth delicately grazing her nipple before his tongue swirled and lapped at it.

"Oh! OH!" Her hands clawed at his back a little suddenly and Izaya was a little confused at first before realizing he must have found her g-spot. Sure enough there was another rush of moisture and her walls began to clench around him rhythmically as though stroking his erection while he was inside her.  
She certainly hadn't expected the rush of pleasure she had just experienced and when he found it a second time she let him know by arching her back and crying out loudly for more.

"Ahh~! OH! THERE!" Red lines were appearing on Izaya's back where she scratched him, unaware of it in the heat of her pleasure. Izaya didn't notice either though, his own pleasure driving everything from him but one drive. He wanted her to come before he did though. She licked one of her own fingers suddenly before reaching down and taking over what Izaya's thumb had been doing, and getting a much better angle for herself.

"Ah! I-Izaya! I-I-OH!" Her toes curled as she approached her climax, spine arching, muscles tensing… and then it ripped through her like a tidal wave her body wracked with spasms, her hips rocking hungrily for more of the intense pleasure.

"Sh-Shit!" Izaya gasped as her walls contracted around him erratically, driving him over the edge with her. He thrust in deep before releasing his seed though the condom prevented it from mixing with her fluids. When he was spent, she was left to bask happily in the afterglow of her orgasm though the odd tremor still ran through her as they both struggled to catch their breath.

"Mmn," Izaya nuzzled her neck affectionately as he gripped the base of the condom to prevent leaks and pulled out, tying and discarding it in the trash. There was a little blood on it though she noticed it before he could toss the condom.

"Am I bleeding?" She mumbled though she still felt too fuzzy and warm to be too concerned.  
"Mm, that's normal though," Izaya assured her before snuggling in beside her and wrapping his arms around the tall woman.  
"Okay then…" She sighed, rolling into his body, her arms wrapping around Izaya in turn, her head resting on his chest.

"I love you Shizuka…" Izaya murmured softly, kissing the top of her head and she smiled happily, giving his chest a return kiss.  
"I love you too Izaya…"


End file.
